Loving you is easy
by HeyasSecretLove
Summary: "You're looking at yourself in the mirror and this is the sixth outfit you've tried on after dressing our little girls. You look terrified and nervous so I walk up behind you and kissed the back of your neck softly as my arms wrap tightly around your waist to reassure you that everything will be just fine. I wish this was easy for you" Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I'd give it a shot! Hope you enjoy! Please let me know if I should continue! Thank you for reading my silly ideas! It means a lot trust me. _

_Love,_

_Jazzy_

You're looking at yourself in the mirror and this is the sixth outfit you've tried on after dressing our little girls. You look terrified and nervous so I walk up behind you and kissed the back of your neck softly as my arms wrap tightly around your waist to reassure you that everything will be just fine. You smile sweetly at me through the mirror and softly speak, "Do I look okay?" I give you a strong smile and gently kiss your head and whisper in your ear in the best seductive voice I can give you, "Yes you do, but you'd look better naked, under me, and sweaty while you scream my name." You laugh loudly and your cheeks turn a cute shade of pink even though you faithfully believe that ethnic people don't blush, "Baby I'm serious I need to impress my abuela." You have been preparing for this moment for months.

We're going back to Lima for Thanksgiving and your abuela is going to be there. She never accepted us. You two started talking again after you were on the news for recognition on being one of the best lawyers in all of the East Coast. Although she wasn't there for our wedding you put that aside and forgave her. She didn't come to the hospital with your mother, father, sister and brother when Valerie was born even if that was our first born. She told you she wasn't feeling so well to be on a plane for three hours. You said you understood but I could see it in your eyes you were hurt when she didn't walk through the door with your family holding an "It's a girl" balloon like everyone else was. You always admired the way my grandmother is so involved in our lives. Your abuela doesn't think of me as Valerie's mother because I didn't physically have her but I know that isn't true. I am as much as Valerie's mother as you are.

It killed you inside when she didn't show up again two years later when I gave birth to Ava. You are so close to my grandmother that it somewhat fills that hole inside of you where your abuela should fill. I am not a fan of your abuela but I never let you know that even though I am sure you know. You were so surprised when she called you and asked if you would like to spend Thanksgiving at her house in Lima this year instead of my moms. You didn't stop talking about it for weeks and I was really happy for you.

I turn you around and pull you in for a sweet long kiss and whisper against your lips, "If I wasn't already married to you San, I'd marry you right now. You look stunning." You wrapped your arms around me, "I love you so much baby." I smile back "I love you too" We hear little footsteps walking across the floor and they get closer as our smiles get bigger. It's Valerie and Ava holding hands as they join in on our hug. You let out an adorable giggle and it's moments like these where I think my heart is going to explode with love. We are driving to Lima because Ava is afraid of heights and you didn't think we should try if she was afraid.

We are now down the street and you're tapping your foot at a rapid pace as your voice comes out barely a whisper "I'm scared." I laced your fingers between mine and brought your hand up to my lips and kissed your hand softly. "I know. I am right here every step okay? If things go wrong we are always welcome at my moms remember?" I knew that would make you feel a little better and you nodded and smiled a little, "I know." I pulled into the driveway and you took a deep breath. "I'll get Ava." I leaned over to you and kissed you deeply then pulled away and got out of the car the same time you did. I wish you didn't look so nervous. Just as we were walking up the front porch steps the door swung open. It was your mom.

She whispered trying not to wake the girls, "Oh my gosh I have missed you both so much!" She kissed your head and then Eva's then mine then Valerie's. She closed the door and took a step closer to us, "Don't look so nervous querida. She will warm up once she sees what a gorgeous wife and kids you have." You smiled at that comment and so did I. Your mom is so wonderful. She opened the door then we all walked in your old house where you would switch back from your mothers to your abuelas. and I couldn't hold in my smile because we both have so many memories here as teenagers. Your abuela walked into the living room where we were and she eyed me carefully as I played with Valeries long raven hair while she slept. Your mom took Ava from you and sat next to me and looked at me and smiled brightly. She really missed us. You and your abuela walked into the kitchen. I could see you two through the mirror and I know it is wrong but me and your mom are eavesdropping. From the mirror I can see you and her hugging and I smile at that because I know it means a lot to you.

You two sit at the same table where you first came out to her and you two are having light conversation and for a moment it's good. I hear her voice again but this time she is speaking in spanish. "Usted vino aqui con Brittany?" your smile quickly faded and so did your moms. I really wish I understood what she just said. You cleared your throat "Si...Ella es mi esposa." Her face was hard, "Ella es la celebración de Valerie como ella es la madre." You stood up "Porque ella es Valerie's madre abuela." You looked like you were ready to cry as you walked into the living room. Your mom spoke quickly, "I will go bring the girls upstairs so they can sleep okay?"

I handed Valerie to her as your abuela walked out of the house and shut the door and I wrapped my arms around you as you sat next to me and your face was in my neck as I felt warm tears fall on my shoulder. I know what you need right now is for me to just hold you so that is what I'll do. You whispered "She actually asked why I brought you. She even had the nerve to ask why you were holding Val like she was your daughter." I didn't want to say anything rude but I know this weekend is going to be a long one but I promise you that I will do everything I can to make her realize that we are a wonderful family.

_**Almost forgot about the translation! **_

" _**Usted vino aqui con Brittany" means "So you came with Brittany?"**_

"_**Si...Ella es mi esposa" means "Well yeah, she is my wife."**_

"_**Ella es la celebración de Valerie como ella es la madre" means "She's holding Valerie like she is her mother."**_

"_**Porque ella es Valerie's madre abuela!" Because she IS Valerie's mother grandma!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think? The song mentioned in here is called "I wont give up" by Jason Mraz! **_

We decided to stay at your moms house for this mini vacation because you didn't feel welcome at your Abuelas. My mother offered for us to stay at her house but you were determined to still have thanksgiving at your Abuelas house to show her how happy we really are as a family. I'm sitting in front of the fire place in your moms living room and I'm wondering how did I ever get so lucky? Everyone thought you were so mean San but I always saw the good in you…I still believe your heart is actually solid gold. Do you remember that time in high school when you went off to college and I stayed back to repeat my senior year and you tried to surprise me with a visit and you found me in the choir room all alone sitting there and you asked me what was wrong and I answered with "San I'm paralyzed with fear."?

and you sat next to me asking me why I was scared and I said "Remember that card I gave to Kurt's dad when he had a heart attack? My dad says heart attacks are from loving too much and I just remembered something…" I remember you took my hand and brought it to your lips placing a sweet gentile kiss on the palm of my hand encouraging me to continue and I just blurted out "We cant be together anymore Santana." I will never forget the look on your face. You looked crushed and you breathlessly whispered "Why?" and I was still looking ahead and I said "Because I love you too much and I don't want you to have a heart attack. I try to make myself love you less but every time I try I love you even more."

You never laughed at me like everyone else would. You never thought I was stupid for saying things like that, you just simply kissed me with so much emotion that I felt like flying. You explained to me how I could never give you a heart attack because that only happens when your old and wrinkly. I wish I could explain to your Abuela that our family is perfect like you explained to me that day. I'm trying to figure out how to make her love us more. I would do anything to make you smile and I know that would make you happy. It's really cold out now that winter is approaching faster and I don't realize I'm shivering until I feel you wrap a blanket around my shoulders. I look up to you and smile. "How did you know?" You just sat on my lap and kissed my nose and said "I always know baby." and you do always know.

Like that time when I was really sad because Lord Tubbington got lost on his way to a crack house and you came up behind me when I was sitting on the grass and put him on my lap. You never told me how you found him or how you even knew he was lost if you were all the way in Louisville. You were holding hot coco in your hands and you put it to my lips, "Try some. Mami made it from scratch." I took a sip and I think I was in chocolate heaven. Then Val and Ava come running up to us and Val starts to talk awfully loud, "Mom, Momma!" I smile softly, "Inside voice Val." She lowers her voice and tries again. "Can you two please sing us that song about a bird keeping a score?" Ava smiled and chipped in, "Yeah the one Grandma said you danced to at your boda?" Boda is Spanish for wedding. You wanted to raise them speaking both languages. You raise your eyebrow and you look confused "A bird keeping score?" They nodded in unison. I knew you didn't understand so I smiled and turned to them because I was watching you speak. Do you know how much I love looking at you?

I looked at the girls and started singing softly, "And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score… And I love you I love you I love you, like never before." They started clapping really fast and you were smiling really big as you sang along with me, "And I wish you all the love, in the world, but most of all… I wish it from myself." I love hearing you sing. Sometimes when I say I'm going to take a shower and I ask you to put the girls to bed I run the water in the shower so you think I'm going in but after I run the water I walk to the hallway and stand by the door to hear you sing to the girls.

Valerie's favorite song is obviously "Valerie" by Amy Whinehouse. Ava just loves anything you sing. You never catch me when I'm spying on you singing but I think you know already. Sometimes at work when I'm in the studio dancing I don't need music because I can hear your voice ringing loudly in my head so I dance to that. A lot of the kids I teach to dance wonder how I can dance with no music playing but they don't really know that you are the music. You've always been my melody to my song. Did you know that's why I named the fish you got me senior year Melody? I was lost in thought when you finished the song and I didn't realize that I was staring at you again until you kissed my nose. I felt my face get hot and I knew I was blushing. Ava took your hand to make you stand up and Val did the same to me. Ava looked up at us adoringly, "Sing more! Lets dance!" You laughed and so did I. You started playing music on your phone and we all sang and danced around. It was "Perfect" by Pink.

You would never admit it but you loved that song ever since Kurt and Blaine sang that to you when you were trying to accept yourself. You spun Ava around then Valerie and I took your hand and spun you around. Your mom took a picture of all of us dancing. It's moments like these where I really do think I'm going to have a heart attack because I love you all so much. Our girls have a voice on them and I know if they wanted to they could probably be tiny little superstars. The song finished and I got up and ran to your old room and grabbed the guitar sitting in the corner and went back to you guys.

Sam taught me to play the guitar my senior year so I could play for you on our Skype dates. I sat down on the rug and motioned for you three to sit with me too. You all sat in front of me and I smiled at you guys. I start strumming the guitar and you put your arms around our girls and pull them close to you so you all now are cuddling. I started to sing.

"_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold "_

You love this song. I used to sing this to you on the phone every night when we were young and when I got tired of singing you'd take over.

"_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"_

You're so goofy. You start to let tears fall and I know its not because you're sad but because you're incredibly happy. Ava wipes your tears with her tiny little hands and Valerie just takes your hand and holds it and whispers "Mommy don't cry." and you lean down and whisper back "I'm just happy baby girl."

"_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

'_Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_"

I look up from you guys because I feel like someone is watching us and sure as hell someone is. You turn your head and you look at who it is and you stop smiling. It's your Abuela. I can't tell if she's happy or angry so I just stop playing. She mumbles something in Spanish and walks over to your mother in the kitchen. You look back at me and you try to keep a strong face and you whisper, "Keep playing Honey." You know you don't always have to be so strong in front of me sweetheart. I promise you that she'll come around.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **_

_**To: **__**LucyDiamond84**__**, I wasn't going to keep this story going because there isn't many people interested in this but your comment made me smile pretty big. I'm glad you love this as much as I do! So here's another chapter. This one's for you! : )**_

_**P.S. Whoever reads.. Please drop a review : )**_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

It's midnight, the girls are asleep in the guest room and your mom is asleep in her room with your father. They barely show affection to each other and I remember how I promised you we would never be like that when we got married. I'm wide awake trying to figure out what to say to your abuela tomorrow when I see her. You don't know that I'm planning to talk to her but I am.

What kind of wife would I be if I didn't go to every extent to make you smile? You make me smile all the time San and I couldn't think of how I got so lucky to have you as my wife, my soul mate, my everything, and the mother to my children. Your head is on my chest and your arm is wrapped around me and your leg is intertwined with mine as my arms are fully wrapped around you holding you tight.

I guess you could sense that I was awake because you looked up at me as I looked down at you and in your sleepy voice you spoke so cutely, "Britty why are you still up?" I smile down at you and whisper, "Couldn't sleep." You shift a little so you're fully on top of me staring at me smiling. I cant help but keep smiling, "What?" I ask. You just shake your head, "You are so beautiful Brittany." I blush and you cant tell because it's pretty dark but the only light source is the moon and you look perfect with it shining over you. I lean up a little to capture your lips in mine and when I go to pull away you quickly place your hand on the back of my neck to pull me in for more.

The kiss quickly turned heated and I'm now running my hands along your back reaching your ass and grabbing it firmly which causes you to moan softly in my mouth. The room that was pretty cold suddenly felt too hot as I spread my legs a little giving you room to rock your hips on me. Then I remember where we are and I wonder since we're adults now should we be making love in your mothers house. I pull away as you lean into my neck nipping and biting but careful not to leave a mark. I move my head to give you more space to work your magic but soon whisper, "Wait, baby." You pull away with concerning eyes, "What's the matter?"

I whisper, "What if your mom walks in or something…" You giggle softly, "You've been worried about that since we were in high school. It only happened once. But plus," you lean down to my ear first biting it then quickly soothing it with your tongue which makes me close my eyes and hold back a moan, you whisper in my ear so seductively that I think I might die, "It makes it more fun baby." God Santana what you do to me is unexplainable, even after all these years you still have this affect on me.

You're addictive to no end. I'm so addicted to your hugs, your kisses, your laugh, your burning touch, or all the things you do when you're going down on me in-between the sheets or any sounds you make with every breathe you take. You're my drug and I never want to be sober. Soon we are moving together as if we were one and we're coaxing each other higher and higher and a few whispers of, "Holy shit's" from me and a couple "Right there B's" from you we're climaxing and I swear I can hear a whole symphony playing because I feel like I could fly. After we both calm down from out highs we're giggling like two school girls.

I pull you closer into me as we cuddle and I yawn and you smile, "Did I make you tired?" I laugh at that, "Yeah right. I could totally go four more rounds of lady lovin'!" You laugh at that too but you know me too well and you start to play with my hair as we both drift off into a beautiful, blissful sleep.

Our morning was a little chaotic trying to get our girls all dolled up and keep them clean. Your mother just informed us a little while ago that the whole family now is supposed to be going to your Abuela's today for thanksgiving dinner and that just added to your anxiety. I wish our families could have holidays together but that wont happen because your mother is always sharing holidays with your abuela and that would just never work out. We're planning on spending most of the time here but still stopping by my moms, she'd probably kill us if we didn't. The girls are downstairs watching a movie with your mom while we finish getting ready. I'm waiting for you in the room and you walk in and suddenly I forget how to speak. You look absolutely amazing Santana. You look at me questioningly, "Do I look okay? Not too much?" I smile so big and stand up and kiss you with all I have, "You look so beautiful San!" You smile and kiss my head, "You're the beautiful one Honey." Once again I am blushing and rolling my eyes and you're giggling in the most adorable way.

Half an hour later we're on the porch of your abuela's and you take a deep breathe. I kiss your cheek encouragingly. We walk in, you're holding Ava and I'm holding Val. Your sister and brother are the first to rush over to us to spoil our girls. I love that about them, they treat our girls like they are their own. Soon your cousins, aunts, and other family are dying over how we look like such an adorable family. I can see it in your eyes that you are loving this so much. Your family's approval means so much to you.

Ava and Val are soaking in all the attention and little gifts. "Mami, Momma can we go play?!" I smiled at them and nodded yes and they ran off holding hands. I find that incredibly adorable how close and protective they are of each other.

Your abuela came out of the kitchen into the living room where we were. I felt you tense a little, I just wrapped my arm instinctively around you for comfort. She looked at you completely ignoring me, "Santanita aren't you going to say hi?" You nodded and stood up and hugged her, it was quick. "Brittany is here too." I couldn't figure out why you told her that, I am sitting in front of her I think she knows already. She looked at me, "Brittany." I smiled politely, "Hello, How are you?" She just nodded and walked off. You looked beyond pissed off. I just kissed your head and whispered to you, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on the girls."

You smiled at me, "Love you." I smiled and got up, "Love you more." and with that I walked away. I never lie to you so I quickly checked on our girls and then found your abuela sitting on the porch in the front. I sat next to her. "I'm not that bad you know…" She didn't even look at me.

She makes me so nervous San. I quickly spoke again. "I really love Santana more than anything in this whole world. I love our children and I love her family." She turned to me, her stare was hard, "You don't know what love is. You are mistaking this with being best friends Brittany. I know you are not a bad girl but you made my little girl commit a sin that is simply unforgivable." Yes, you are my best friend but also my wife. I'm not stupid I know the difference.

"Hating me is fine.. But please don't take this out on my children and my _wife. _I do love Santana with all that I have. It's been forever and I still get butterflies when she comes home from work because I haven't seen her all day." She shook her head, "No. Loving that girl is hard." I really don't like her San… "No disrespect but you're wrong. Loving Santana has been the easiest thing in this world that I had to do. I didn't choose this. I didn't ask for someone so perfect like Santana. It's just easy. It's like walking. Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song you know? She's my soul mate. That's why I'm out here asking you to please give her a chance. Give our family a chance."

She stood up and started yelling about something in Spanish so I stood up too. She spoke harshly, "You are not a family." I stood my ground. "Yes we are." Then something in your abuela's eyes shifted. "Is she happy?" I nodded fast, "Happier than she's ever been." There was five minuets of silence before she poke, "I will give Valerie and Ava and Santana a chance but you," She looked at me with disgust, "I will never accept. You manipulated my granddaughter into this…this lifestyle! You made her think it was right when it wasn't. It never will be." I don't really remember what I said but it must have set her off because she was raising her hand at me like she was going to slap me.

Your mother quickly stepped in, "Mamma! Calmate Por favor!" She quickly put down her hand and stormed off, you must've heard because you ran up to us, "What happened?!" I shook my head softly, "Nothing." You looked hurt, "Honey, just tell me." I then realized how scared I was because my hands were shaking. "We can talk about it later.." You slipped your hand through mine and we walked inside. You began to say goodbye to the family and there were a million kisses given to us then the girls when they came inside. After our goodbyes and promising to visit soon and telling your mother we will be home later we walked to the car. I hadn't felt this way in so long. How much have you sacrificed to be with me San? Was I worth that much for you to loose one of the most important people in your life? I swallowed back the tears that threatened to make an appearance. Am I really that bad Baby? Did I make you sin like your abuela said?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Wow! Thank you for all the reviews! You all make my day a million times better! One of my favorite comments were "Hi. 5000000 more chapters please. I'll be sure to release the dogs otherwise. Thx bb 3" Hahah thank you for making me laugh so hard! **_

_**Promise to keep reviewing and reading I promise to keep writing! Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

I am really quiet the car ride to my mothers. You lace your fingers between mine and I hold on for dear life because I am so confused and my head hurts. I have never felt that the love between us was wrong because you make me feel like I'm floating on clouds 24/7. If something feels so right how could people think that it's so wrong? I have a sickening feeling in my stomach that makes me want to cry because what if your abuela is right? What if you wake up one morning and realize I'm not what you need? I am in such a deep thought that I don't even realize your calling my name until your hand is on my knee shaking it softly. I look over to you as you speak, "We're here baby" I nod, let go of your hand and get out to get Val as you get Ava. Once we walk in the house, my mom is the first to run to us, "My babies! How are my four favorite girls?!"

I smile and kiss my moms head but I don't say much as she greets you, Val, and Ava. I let go of your hand to hug my dad. His strong arms usually make me feel safe but right now they feel like they're going to crush me. Nothing has ever gotten to me so much than what your abuela is making me think. It's thanksgiving and I decide to put my game face on because I want to make this a good holiday for us and our girls. We made our rounds to say hello to everyone.

After an hour of mingling you come up to me smiling, "Wow." I look up at you as your standing over me while I'm sitting on the couch, "What?" You just look down at me smiling, "I love being here. It reminds me of when we were in high school, sneaking around like two love sick puppies that couldn't get enough of each other." I laugh a little, "I don't really see how that's changed." You lean down and wrap your arms around me from behind the couch and whisper in my ear, "Because we're married and free to do whatever we please when we want to. Like I could pull you into that bathroom and have my way with you right now."

My face turned red and I instantly felt like the butterflies in my tummy had little bombs in them and they were about to go off. I giggle softly but I don't say anything because I still have a bad taste in my mouth from the last thing your abuela said. You kiss my cheek and let it linger for a while as I close my eyes. You pull away only to walk over to where I'm sitting in the couch and sit on my lap. On instinct I wrap my arms around you and breathe you in. You turn to me and kiss my lips so soft as if they were going to break and you start kissing every part of my face until I'm laughing like a little kid.

I can feel you smile against my skin and you whisper, "That's more like it. I love it when you laugh!" How can you always make me feel better no matter what? I pull you in for the sweetest kiss until all I hear is Valerie's little footsteps coming closer and her voice really loudly, "Ew! Grammy! Mommies are being fresh!" I laugh against your lips as my brother walks in instead of my mom and says, "That's because your Mommy San is trying to get into your other mommy's pan-" You quickly pull away with wide eyes and throw a pillow at him making sure it hits him in the face, "Benjamin!" Ben laughs and picks up Val "You cant hit me! Human shield that's also your daughter!" Val is laughing so hard that she's crying and I shake my head and smile.

Almost twenty minuets later we're all eating and Ava screams, "BRING ON THEM CUPPYCAKES THIS LITTLE MAMMA WANTS TO GETS HER GRUB ON!" and everyone laughs. She is so much like you when you were younger and it amazes me every day. Sometimes she swears she is from Lima Heights like you were even when I try to convince her that she is being raised in the safest neighbor hood in all of New York City. After we're done eating we move on to the home videos my family has.

You are sitting on the floor, back against the couch while I am laying between your legs with my back pressed to your chest while your arms are wrapped safely around me. The girls are cuddled up on the couch with my mom and dad. This feels so good and pure San so how can anyone think that it's wrong? I know I shouldn't let this affect me so much but I feel like you sacrificed so much to be with me when all I did was bring you home to my parents and said "Mom, Dad, I love Santana" and my father just stood up slapped the table and looked over at my mom and said, "I told you sweetheart! Pay up!" I was so confused but my mom just rolled her eyes and hugged us and said, "Oh Honey we already knew!" when you had to loose your Abuela, a couple cousins and friends in college.

I can't help but feel like this is my fault. All of a sudden your nudging me and I look up at the TV and on the screen is a 17 year old me coming out to my brother.

"_Bengy…" He looks at me like he's nervous. "I have something to say." He nods, "Are you pregnant?! Who is he? I swear I will kick his ass!" I shake my head fast. "No not that you silly little platypus!" He laughs a little, "Then what is it Britt?" I take a deep breathe, "I'm gay…Well I love Santana…" He just looks at me, "You mean Santana Lopez?" I nod "Fuck Britt! Now I cant marry her!" I laugh, he keeps speaking, "Do does that mean you're going to marry a chick?" I smile, "Only if that chick is Santana!" He gets up and hugs me, "I'm going to dance so hard at your wedding!" _

I smile softly. My brother has always been so supportive of me in everything I do in my life. It meant the world to me that my brother acted like I had told him I borrowed his sweatshirt but right now it only made me feel upset. Why couldn't you have it that easy?

The car ride back to your moms is silent because the girls are fast asleep and I'm still in deep thought. When we get to your moms and tuck the girls in you go to your moms office and whisper quietly to her for a while then you come out and grab my hand gently pulling me outside. "Where are we going?" You don't say anything but we keep walking until we reach the park. "Remember our first date Britt?" I smile softly remembering how perfect it was, "Of course." You pull me down to sit on your lap as we look at the ducks swimming in the lake.

"That was the moment I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you. That was when I knew that I'd give up my world if it meant I got to have you… I know what my Abuela said to you and Honey I need you to not let it get to you. She's arrogant and stupid. She doesn't know us, she doesn't know how much I love you. I know you're thinking that I sacrificed too much for you but I need you to know that I would do anything for you and it still wouldn't be enough because you have made my wildest dreams come true. You have given me a love that people write about in books and fairytales. You have given me the best two little girls in the whole world and I could never repay you. I love you Brittany, don't doubt this when you know in your heart that we are right. We are love."

Not even half way through you saying that I'm already crying, "Now I feel stupid." You pull my face up to yours kissing me as if you're taking all the pain out me and drinking my tears away. You pull away, "How come baby?" I just shrug, "How did you know I was feeling this way?" You smile like it's the most simple thing in the whole world. " I always know Sweetheart."

You wipe my tears away and continue speaking, "Ever since you first kissed me I knew I had to have you. Even now, Every single second of the day I have a burning desire for you. A desire for every inch of you, the smell of your breathe on my needing lips, the taste of you under the sheets and when you speak how it moves every inch inside of me rummaging through my veins. I love you and we are not wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. She is wrong."

How the hell did I find someone like you? I couldn't even speak so I decided it was best if I just show you how I feel. My lips collided with yours as my hands were feeling every inch of your body until you push away fast, "Babe we can't have sex in the middle of the park."

And that's when I suddenly remember something and I quickly get up and lace your fingers through mine and start to run down the street. There's a place that only we know. An abandoned mansion with stairs to the roof. I help you up first and as you climb I'm following right behind. We reach the roof and a pull you down to lay with me. You let out a breathe, "Oh my gosh I feel like I'm 17 again!" I laugh because I do too. I feel like we're sneaking around again, having sex everywhere as if it was our last time ever making love. I smile and kiss your head, "I am the luckiest girl in the world. I'm sorry for listening to your Abuela." You just smile, "As long as you know that you're mine forever then you can do whatever you want." I whisper as if someone is going to hear, "Can we ya know…. Act like we're 17 again and get it on?" You laugh at my choice of words and roll on top of me "I was thinking the same thing Baby." And just like that all of my worries and doubts fade away as your body moves in sync with mine as the stars and the moonlight shine over you making you look like God. I love you more than I can say, so right now I'm just going to show you.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I usually don't update this fast but I couldn't wait with all this sad Brittana and Heya news. Glee needs to get its shit together. Anyway, again your comments make day! Especially this one, "Okay I have like a million things to say:**_

_**1. Woke up this morning, saw this was updated and shit myself.**_

_**2. You enjoyed my comment, which made me smile**_

_**3. This is so cute, it's absolutely nauseating. I feel like I'm going to start puking rainbows and kittens and shit, like woah. **_

_**Awesome story! One of my favorite to follow, so if I ever wake up and this is abandoned...my last threat still stands. Jokes, you would never do that to me tho 3"**_

_**Haha I don't think I could ever do that to you because I would miss your comments too much. I look forward to them! I promise to keep writing if you promise to keep making me laugh! Thank you for reading guys! Don't forget to review!**_

_**Love,  
JMO**_

* * *

Our morning was so good. We woke up snuggling with our princesses and your mom brought us breakfast in bed. Today we leave back to New York and I am pretty excited because I miss home, don't get me wrong it was amazing seeing our family again but I like it better in New York. Everything is just so us. As we were leaving your moms your Abuela pulled up and this time I ignored her. I already put the girls in their car seats and we just finished packing up the car. Your Abuela came up to me, "Brittany, may we please talk?" Her nice tone caught me off guard a bit. You were inside making sandwiches for the car ride home, "Uhm, okay." Your Abuela looked nervous and broken. "Brittany.. I am so sorry. I just… I raised Santana, you know that right?" I nodded letting her continue, "I was raised all my life thinking that two woman together as a man and a woman should be was wrong."

She took a deep breath as I looked into her eyes and realized she was crying, I still didn't say anything, "When I was 16 I met a girl named Rose. She was always more than my best friend but my father found out and moved us away and made sure nothing like that happened ever again. When Santana brought you home for the first time, I knew you two weren't just friends. You two reminded me so much of Rose and I and I was so bitter about the whole thing, even now. I was angry that Santana got the chance to be in love and I didn't. I am so sorry Brittany."

I wish you were here with me right now because I have no clue what to say. I am still angry that she caused you so much pain San. I really think you're a mind reader because right when I thought that you're walking down the porch. Your voice is angry, "What are you doing here?!" Your Abuela turns to you, "Por vavor calmate, estoy tratando de decir lo siento." You face hardened, "What did I tell you? Speak English around my wife!" I shut the trunk of our car because I didn't want the kids to hear anything that was going to happen. I reached over and grabbed your hand, "Babe, she came to say sorry." I began to tell you the story your Abuela told me but you cut me off, "That's no excuse." You turned to her, "You almost hit my wife! Did you really think that if you came here with some bullshit story we would forgive you?" Your Abuela kept her voice steady, "I just want another chance." You shook your head, "I gave you so many chances and you fucked them all up so how about you stop acting like the victim here." You got in the car and I followed because I didn't want you to be anymore upset than you already are.

It's been hours on the road now and you still haven't said a word. I put my hand in the center council so you could hold it and you slowly slipped your fingers between mine. I studied your expression, "You okay?" You nodded, "I'm fine. Just frustrated." We're at a red light so I look back to see our girls asleep and I lean over and capture your lips in mine and whisper against them, "How about now?" You finally break into a smile and whisper back, "A little." I kissed you harder and longer this time and put my hand on your inner thigh then a couple seconds later I pull away smiling, "Green light." You bite your lip and start to drive again, I'm still smiling, "Better?" You shake your head no,

"No because now I'm sexually frustrated." I throw my head back and laugh. You smile and shake your head, "Your laugh gives me butterflies.." You say it so shyly that now I think I'm going to throw up butterflies too, "Even after all these years?" You nod, "Of course. I don't think my love for you will ever subside. That's why I married you." All I can do is giggle like I'm 16 again. Once we're home I took the girls a bath and let you handle dinner. Ava is extra hyper today so when she was in the tub and I turned around to get her favorite strawberry shampoo she hopped out of the tub and ran in the kitchen giggling. Val was laughing really hard and I yelled to you, "We have a monkey on the loose!" You turned around and just as Ava was about to slip and fall you caught her and she started yelling, "I been caught! Help Vally help!" Val jumped out of the tub and started running too and I quickly ran after her and caught her. I am so lucky to have the family that is full of love and laughter. After we got them dressed, full and to bed you wrapped your arms around me from behind,

"Want to get our cuddles on?" I laugh an turn my head and kiss you, "Okay I'll make the popcorn." You lay on the couch and put on a scary movie and as I'm making the popcorn you call to me, "Baby you have a text." I grab the butter from the fridge to melt it because I love extra butter on popcorn, "What's it say?" There's nothing but silence from you so I walk over to you, "What's it say?" You hand me my phone and speak harshly, "Ask Sam." You've hated Sam ever since you were in college and I was still stuck repeating my senior year. You broke up with me and Sam was my rebound to try to block the pain of loosing you. Sam fell in love with me but I couldn't love him the way I loved you and ever since then he's tried getting me back but after we got married he apologized and stepped off for a long time. I look down at my phone and read it,

_**From: Sammy E. : Hey Britt are we still on for Tuesday?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:**_

_**The bad news I was talking about when I last updated was that it's been confirmed that Bram (Brittany and Sam) are supposed to happen. They're supposed to get married or some bullshit. Basically they get everything we ever wanted for Brittana. Please don't forget to review! Anyway, I guess we just have to stay strong and believe that Brittana is endgame. The italics in the beginning is a flash back! Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

* * *

"_Marry me?" I looked down at Sam on one knee, "What?" He just shrugged and offered me a ring, "The world is going to end right? Like you said? Well if that is true I want to live my life the way I dreamed of. We're sort of together so why not? Marry me?" I wasn't thinking when I answered, "Alright… Yeah I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. A day later in Glee club everyone looked nervous, "What's the matter guys? Did you find out the world is ending too?!" Sugar looked at me questioningly, "No?" She paused then continued, "Are you and Sam married?" Sam smiled and laced my fingers with his. I nodded, _

"_Yeah! Why?" Tina rolled her eyes and Sugar looked scared, "Who did you tell?" I thought hard. I don't think I told anyone really. Sam shrugged, "I told Mercedes but that's it." Tina sighed in frustration, "Sam, Mercedes is friends with Quinn who is best friends with Santana." I still didn't understand but Tina kept speaking, "Quinn is back to visit and so is Mercedes and so is Santana…. They're all staying together… Do you see where I'm getting at?" I looked at Sam and his face was pale, "No I don't get it.." Artie sighed, "Brittany! Mercedes told Quinn and Quinn told Santana." Just when I was about to say something I heard an all too familiar voice, "No, get the fuck off me. I swear to god Finn if you touch me one more time I will kill you." Sam whispers under his breath, "Oh god no.." _

_All of a sudden Santana comes bursting in the room and looks at our laced hands, "So it's true huh!?" Quinn and Mercedes came running in after her, Quinn spoke softly, "San come on you don't want to do this." Santana never takes her eyes off of us, "See that's where you're wrong." She takes a step closer, "Are you two married?!" No one said a word. I didn't speak because I was too shocked, she raised her voice, "Fucking answer me!" Sam stuttered, "Y-yes." Santana tried jumping at him to hit him but Mercedes and Quinn quickly held her back, For the first time I saw something break inside of her and she started crying but she never lowered her voice. She tried going at him again,_

"_You son of a bitch!" Sam let go of my hand and ran to the opposite side of the room trying to dodge her, "She told me you two were over for good! I promise Santana I would have never gone after her if I didn't think you two were over!" She stopped dead in her tracks then looked at me in the eyes, "Is that true Brittany?" Her voice sounded so weak and broken. She never yelled at me and this time it wasn't any different. I nodded, "San…" She shook her head "I told you this wasn't an official break up! We were not breaking up!" My head felt like it was spinning. I didn't know what to say. She looked at Sam and started yelling again. "That gives you no excuse! You knew how much I loved her! You KNEW!" _

_Faster than I could even blink Santana wiggled out of their grasp and punched Sam straight across the face. I was in the wrong here. I knew I was hurting you and I still don't know why I opened my mouth. "Santana! You have no right to do that! You're not my girlfriend anymore!" The whole room went silent. I wanted to swallow my words right after they came out of my mouth. Quinn quickly stepped in and grabbed her by the waist and started pulling her out of the room. Santana stopped and looked me and Sam straight in the face, "Fuck you Sam." She choked out the last sentence, "And fuck you too Brittany. Hope you have a wonderful life together." and with that Mercedes and Quinn walked out of the choir room with Santana._

* * *

I knew I was testing the limits when I started talking to Sam again. I know you trust me with all that you have but I broke your heart for the second time with him. You don't like him and that's completely understandable. You wont even let me explain. You gave me the hand and took a two-hour shower. You would never kick me out of our own bed so you stood up all night watching movies in the living room and every time I'd try to speak you'd give me the silent treatment. I wish you would have kicked me out of our room and made me sleep on the couch because after a while I went to check on you, you fell asleep in an uncomfortable position on the couch. I wish I would have heard you getting dressed this morning so we could have spoken but when you were getting dressed for work I was still sleeping. The girls go back to school today so when I woke up you were in the kitchen with them while they were eating cereal. You bent down to them, "Give mommy kisses."

They both gave you a bunch of kisses and you smiled. "Okay I have to go or I'll be late but in ten minutes when the timer goes off wake mommy up so she can bring you guys to school okay?" They nodded in unison. "I love you!" They smiled, "Love you too mommy!" I walked into the kitchen, "San…" You didn't look at me as you were looking for your keys, "Not right now Britt I'm running late." I tried again but you cut me off, "I said not now." I handed you your keys and you took them and left. After I drove the kids to school and I was sitting on the couch I texted you.

_**To: Babe: You didn't tell me you loved me when you left today. I get you're mad but we made it a rule, Never leave the house mad at each other and always say I love you. You didn't say it.**_

_**From: Babe: I love you.**_

I decided not to push it any further. You got home earlier than usual and right when you walked in you looked at me, "I hate being mad at you. I can't concentrate on anything at work so lets fix this… now. So I can get back to work and actually work on cases." I was eating a sandwich and stopped mid chew, "Okay." You closed the door and sat across from me, "Why the hell are you two even speaking? And why is he calling you 'Britt?" I put my sandwich down and took a sip of coke, "It's nothing like it seems. He's going back to school to be a dance instructor like me so he called me and asked me if I had any advice for him. He suggested that we open up our own studio and I told him I would see what I can do. That's all."

You just stared at me, "and you didn't even think that you should have talked to me about opening up a studio with a guy you left me for?" I wasn't expecting that one. "That was high school Babe… I didn't think you cared.." You took a deep breath, "I blame him for breaking my heart. It wasn't just high school for me. He was screwing with our relationship and you let it happen. He's been trying to steal you from me ever since we got back together." I got up and straddled your lap and looked you in the eyes, grabbed your hand and pressed it against my heart, "Do you see how fast its beating?" you nodded,

"It's beating like that for you. Not for Sam. Just you. I never had feelings for Sam like that. You're my wife, the mother of my two beautiful perfect daughters. You are who I was made for. There is nothing Sam could ever do to take that away or make me feel otherwise." You sighed, "I'm sorry I over reacted…." I shook my head, "You didn't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you." You smiled, "I love you too." I smirked, "How long do you have until you have to get back to work?" You checked the time then looked back at me, "A half an hour why?" I leaned into you and bit your lip softly, "Make up sex?" You let out a small laugh and put your hands on my thighs, "Just what I was thinking." I don't know if I'll open up a dance studio with Sam if it makes you that upset Baby. I'd do anything to make you happy. Maybe you and Sam could sit down and have the talk that has been long overdue. I know that there is more we need to talk about with this situation but for now all I plan on doing is having sweet, hot, mind-blowing make up sex with you.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:  
Anyone see Glee Thursday? My poor Brittana heart hurts. Someone slap Ryan Murphy for me please?**_

_**Anyway enjoy! Please don't forget to review! **_

_**Love, **_

_**JMO**_

* * *

It's Tuesday morning and I'm nervous as hell. You roll over and kiss my head and whisper in your sleepy voice, "Wake up Baby. We have to get the girls ready for school." I open my eyes to see you smiling at me and I swear your looks could kill a man, even in the mornings. This morning was hectic as you rushed out the door because you were running late for work and me putting the girls on the bus because today they just weren't up for the whole school thing. I don't blame them, I hated school too when I was younger. The only upside to school was you. I made myself some pancakes and threw on some jeans a shirt and a blazer with some heels, did my hair and left.

I pulled into Starbucks and took a deep breath. What am I doing? I got out of the car and walked in and I quickly saw a familiar blonde with pouty lips. I tapped him on the shoulder, "This seat taken Sir?" he looked up smiling like an idiot and got up and hugged me, "Hey Britt!" I hugged back, "How are you Sammy?" After he let go I took a seat across from him. "Santana saw your text." He looked startled, "Does she want to cut me?!" I laughed a little, "No, Sam. I told her you wanted to open up a dance studio with me." He stared at me for a long minuet, "Brittany…." I looked out the window. "Brittany…You lied?" I nodded. He ran his hand through his hair, "She's going to cut me in little pieces and feed it to stray dogs when she finds out the truth." I nodded again, "I've never lied to her before Sam." He looked nervous, "Britt I never asked you to." I looked at him, "Did you order my coffee?" He nodded, "Light, hard on the sugar with a mini straw to mix more sugar?" I smiled, "You remember?"

It was his turn to smile now, "How could I forget?" The waitress walked over and handed me my coffee and left. My head hurt from thinking so much. Sam reached over and put some hair behind my ear, "Britt I-" The voice cutting off Sam sent chills down my spine, "Guppy lips." Sam dropped his hand and looked up, "Santana…" I looked up as well, "Hey Honey. What are you doing here?" You didn't look happy, "Coffee break. Forgot to make some at home." You looked at Sam then me then walked to the counter to get your coffee. Sam looked like he was going to pee himself. He's still really scared of you. After you got your coffee you walked back over to us,

"Well, I have to go back to work. See you at home." You leaned down and gave me a long deep kiss on the lips making sure Sam understood I was yours. After you left I looked back at Sam, "I'm sorry…" He cleared his throat, "You're married now. You don't need to apologize." He got up, "Maybe we should reschedule this another time okay Britt?" I got up too, "If you want." He smiled, "Can I walk you to your car?" As we were walking to my car my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" I leaned against my car and signaled for Sam to wait, "This is she." The voice on the other line seemed familiar, "Hi it's Valerie's teacher!" Ah, there it is. "Hey, is everything okay?" Her teacher sighed, "Well, Valerie got into a physical altercation today with one of the other kids in her class. It'd be best for you to come pick her up." My eyes were wide. Since when did Val ever hit anyone? "I'll be there soon." I hung up. Sam moved closer to me, "Hey you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah Valerie is in trouble. I have to go pick her up." Sam looked at me questioningly, "Valerie?" Right. I didn't tell him, "Santana and I have two kids. Valerie and Ava." He took a deep breath,

"Oh… You didn't tell me." I shrugged, "You didn't really ask me when we were on the phone last weekend." He sighed, "Well just call me later ok?" I shook my head, "Sam.." He started walking away, "Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry. Text me then." I sent him an apologetic look and got in my car and drove to Val's school. I walked into the office and there was Valerie sitting in the office with a bloody lip, I rushed over to her, "Val! What happened Honey?" She threw herself on me and started crying, "I'm sorry so sorry Mommy!" I gently petted her hair, "Calm down Val just tell me what happened." She wouldn't tell me so I sighed and after talking to her teacher and the principal I took her home. I sat her down on the couch and cleaned her lip, "You have to tell me why you hit Joey." She looked down, "Mami is going to be so mad at me right?" Shit. I forgot to call you to tell you so I picked up my phone and sent you a quick text,

_**To: Babe: Hey Sweetheart, I had to pick up Val from school… She got into a fight. She's okay though.**_

You replied not even a minuet later.

_**From: Babe: What?! You're kidding right?**_

I knew you were going to be so pissed.

_**To Babe: I'm serious Babe. Just wanted to let you know. See you later ok?**_

You didn't reply. I looked back over at Val, "Are you going to tell me now?" She shook her head no, "Fine but when Mami gets home we're going to all talk about this. Go to your room, no TV either." She looked at me in disbelief "Mommy!" I shook my head, "No buts. Read a book." She stormed upstairs and I sighed. My phone starts to ring as I pick it up I hear a smile in his voice, "Britty! You left your purse at Starbucks." I laugh, "Must you sound so excited Sammy?" He scoffed, "Well fine Ms. Pierce I'll just keep all your money then!" I didn't correct him that my name is Mrs. Lopez-Pierce and maybe I should have, "Well I have Val and she's grounded. Could you stop by and drop it off?" He spoke quickly, "Of course where do you live?" I told him the address and hung up.

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see a goofy smile on Sam's face, "Jesus Britt! Your house is so nice!" I laugh "You haven't even been in yet silly!" I invite him in and have him take a seat in the kitchen, "Anything to drink?" He shook his head no, "No thanks. But hey can I meet the little mini Brittany?" I Don't know how you would feel about Sam meeting any of our kids but I decide to take the risk anyway. He's my friend so why not right? I nod, "Yeah I'll go get her." I come back downstairs with Val. Sam smiles huge, "Wow… She's a complete mix between you and Santana." I nod. Val looks at him, "Hi! Who are you?"

Sam gets up and kneels to her level, "Uncle Sam!" I froze. Shit. I know you'd go bat shit crazy if Val called him Uncle Sam. After a while I sent Val back upstairs and when I gave Sam a hug I went back to the kitchen to cook some lunch as he was about to open the door to walk out of the house I heard the anger in your voice, "What are you doing in my house?" Shit. Perfect way to get caught in a lie huh? I walked over to you guys, "Hey Baby. I forgot my purse at Starbucks and he just brought it to me." You never looked away from him, "He can speak for himself." Sam sounded nervous, "I'm just going to go okay? Nice seeing you guys." Then he was quickly out the door. You shut the door. To make things worse Valerie came running down the stairs, "Where did Uncle Sammy go?! I didn't get to show him my room!" You looked at me, "_Uncle Sammy?"_ I just shrugged and sat on the couch, You spoke again this time more calm "Val sit down."

We all sat down in the living room and you took a look at Valerie's lip. "What happened?" Val started crying, "I swear I didn't mean to hit Joey! He said having two mommies is gross! I got so mad!" we exchanged looks and I looked back to Valerie, "V, He's gross for saying that." You glared at me then looked back at Val, "What mommy is trying to say is that Joey was being silly when he said that. Having two mommies is the same as having a mommy and daddy or two daddies. All that matters is that the parents love you." Valerie sniffled, "I'm sorry." You kissed her head, "Okay but you can't watch TV or play outside for the rest of the day ok? Violence is never the answer. You don't ever hit anyone. You use your words." Val gave us both a hug and went back to her room. When you heard her door close you looked at me, "Uncle Sammy?" I gently pulled your hand so you were sitting on my lap, "He came to drop off my purse and Val was here. He said his name was Uncle Sam not me." You leaned into me. "No more talk about that asshole." I kissed your temple and you let out a breath, "I have a headache." I started giving you a back rub and you smiled, "That's actually why I married you. You give great back rubs." I laughed, "Wow and here I was thinking it was because you loved me." You let out a little giggle, "That too. Oh and you're phenomenal in bed." I feel so guilty for lying to you.

* * *

After our nightly routine and the girls are put to bed I'm in the kitchen finishing cleaning up as you skip into the kitchen, "How much do you love me?" I look at you smiling, "I don't. I'm only in this for the sex." You stop smiling and grab some soap suds from the sink and flick it at me, "Your jokes don't amuse me." I laugh and lean into you and kiss you, "I love you more than anything in this world." You smile, "Enough to give me a back and foot rub?" I laugh, "Of course. You really don't even have to ask." You smile and kiss me then skip off to our room singing, "Ready when you are!" As I dry my hands my phone vibrates. I look at it and read a text.

_**From: Sammy E: I missed you… **_

I take a deep breath.

_**To: Sammy E: I missed you too. Nice seeing you again. Goodnight Sam : )**_

I turn off my phone and follow your footsteps to our room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry for the delay! My birthday was Thursday so I couldn't update then but I hope you enjoy. Someone explain what Glee is doing? Anyway, Please review so I know you want more! Oh and if you ever have any request what you'd like to see happen I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**_

_**Love,  
JMO**_

* * *

You're sitting at the kitchen table with files and papers surrounding you. You're wearing your glasses that I love on you so much. Quinn and Rachel picked up our girls for the week because Rachel really wants to show them what being a big Broadway star is like. Quinn is more than excited to spend time with our girls. Ava and Val love being around them but I think it's because Charlie and Harmony are the coolest little Fabray-Berry children ever. Your hair is pulled up in a messy bun and I didn't think you would notice me staring but you turn your head to look at me, "Why are you staring like that?" I smile, "Like what?" You just shrug, "You only stare like that when you're hiding something." I walk over to you and lean down to give you a quick kiss, "Only admiring you." You smile, "Whatever you say." You move back so I could sit on your lap, "So what are you working on?"

You sigh and wrap your arms around me, "I'm defending Mitch McCormick.." I pause for a second. "You mean the guy all over the news for killing 3 woman?" You nod, "When he came up to me, he was so manipulative and convincing that he didn't do it… Britt all the evidence is showing up and I don't feel safe around him." Something about this makes my stomach turn. "I don't like this…" You nodded in agreement, "and I do? I just can't quit but I don't feel comfortable defending him anymore." I kissed your head, "Take a break baby. Go take a shower and get dolled up." You smile up at me, "Ohhhh is this your cute way of asking me out on a date?" I laugh, "Honey I'm married to you. I no longer need to ask!"

A couple hours later and I'm in my favorite city with my favorite lady. Your smile is brighter than Times Square and I feel like we're 19 again exploring the heart of the city together for the first time. We stop at the Lego store so we can take pictures with the statues and all I can do is laugh as you pretend to slow dance with one of the Woody statues from Toy Story. I lace your hand in mine, "I have a surprise for you!" You laugh, "What is it?" I smile and as your eyes are closed I walk you to my favorite place in the winter. Rockefeller Center. You open your eyes and your smile gives me the biggest butterflies and you let out a soft giggle, "Dammit, how are you so perfect?" You turn to me and kiss me and I am more than happy to kiss back. We skate for a while until your nose is a cute shade of red form being so cold. I skate up behind you and wrap my arms around you, "Cold?"

You nod yes so we skate towards a stand and I buy us some hot chocolate. I sit on a nearby bench and pull you on my lap. "Hey Britt?" I smile at how sweet you sound, "Hey San?" You giggle, "I love you so much. I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you… All my life I was misunderstood until I met you. I thank God every single day for being so blessed to have married you." My stomach does at least twenty flips. "I'm the lucky one Babe." You just smile and shake your head as you take another sip of your hot chocolate.

I smiled and looked at everyone skating and all of a sudden I feel you sense up, "What's wrong?" You clear your throat, "Tell me that doesn't look like my Abuela…" I follow your gaze and take a deep breath, "If I said that I'd be lying." As the woman comes closer it becomes apparent to me that it is your Abuela. She's now in front of us, "Hello… May I take a seat?" Your voice is colder than the winter air, "Yeah. We were just leaving." Your Abuela quickly speaks, "Please Santana." Something in her voice makes me feel uneasy. You finally look at her, "What are you doing here.."

I stay silent. "I am so very sorry. I love you Santana. I love every part of you which means I love your wife and your children too." I tap you so I can get up to give you two a little time, you don't move so I just gently get up pushing you to the side a little. I kiss your head and hop back on the ice and skate to the other side of the rink. I feel two hands touch my waist and I giggle softly, "That was fast Babe, You okay?" The voice that greets me after startles me, "We haven't talked in two days.. That's fast for you?" I turn around so fast I almost fall, "Sam! What the hell are you doing here!?" Sam smiles his goofy smile, "I'm here with my little sister. I miss you Britt. Why haven't you called back?" I sigh and look over to you to make sure you're not paying attention. I turn back to Sam, "Sam…I can't talk to you anymore.." Sam sighs, "Brittany… I love-" I cut him off. "Please don't say what I think you're about to say." I glance back at you and I see you getting up from the bench and I quickly look at Sam, "Look Sam.. I promise I'll call you later okay?" He nods and I skate over to you and your Abuela is gone and you're leaning over and taking off your skates. "You alright Baby?"

You slip on your boots, "Can we go home?" I nod, "Of course." The car ride home is quite. I look over to you and you're looking out the window. "San?" You don't speak. "Baby?" I hear you take a shaky breath which means you're crying. "San what's wrong?" You grab my hand and hold it tight, "I don't want to talk about it right now B." I nod, "I'm here when you're ready." You smile a little, "I love you." I smile softly at you. "I love you more."

I decide to take a shower when we got home while you cook dinner. When I get out it's unusually quiet as to when I got in the shower because you were singing along to Christmas songs. I get dressed into my favorite PJ's and as I'm walking to the kitchen I spot you. You're sitting at the table with my phone in your hands. I slowly walk over to you, "What's for dinner?" You stay silent. I walk behind you to look over your shoulder to see what you're looking at.

You're scrolling through my texts between Sam and I. My stomach drops. Your voice startles me as you read off a text from him. "P.S. You looked fucking stunning tonight. Where's my call? Received tonight at 10:00pm." I couldn't say anything. I was frozen. "When the fuck did he see you tonight?" I still couldn't say anything or even move. Your voice was much louder this time. "Answer me Brittany!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Anyone get pregnant watching "Super Massive Black Hole" by Naya? I know I did! If you guys have any questions or anything you can follow me on Tumblr on, .com I promise to answer anything you want to ask. Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

I can't move so I stay standing next to you, "I saw him when I was skating…" You take a second to respond and I know it's because you're trying to remember when I was alone. "That's why you fucking left me when I needed you there for support when Abuela showed up?!" You got it all wrong. "No! I left because I wanted to give you two some time alone." You shake your head, "Brittany I'm only going to ask you this once…" I nod for you to continue, "Is there something going on between you and Sam?" I finally sit down, "No!" You don't believe me, I can see it in your eyes, "So explain to me why I ran into you two at Starbucks a couple weeks ago? Or when he was over our house? Or how you call him?" This all sounds so very wrong and I think I'm going to throw up.

"It's not like that." You're so angry, "Enlighten me then B." I take a deep breath, "I lied… He didn't call me to ask about opening up a dance studio. He isn't in school for dance either. He called one night and I didn't know the number so I answered it and he went on to tell me how much he missed me and things like that. It was when we were fighting for three days straight and I don't know why I kept speaking to him but-" You stood up and put your hand up, "I don't want to hear anymore." I shook my head, "No! Let me finish!" You pushed the chair back and walked into our bedroom and I followed you right in, "San don't shut me out!" You turned around really fast facing me, "You shut me out when you decided you were going to exchange sweet texts with your ex-fucking husband." I couldn't believe you're still mad about that. "It was in high school! It didn't mean anything San I swear! It wasn't even real you know that!"

You snatched your coat so hard off the hook it snapped off. I don't know why but I wish I just looked at my phone five hours ago. I wouldn't have called him anyway. I feel like I'm going to die, "It's 3am San where are you going to go?!" You jog down the stairs ignoring me. I don't know what I can say right now to make you stay here because I'm so dizzy and I can't breathe. "Santana!" You open the door, "I can't be here right now Brittany." and with that you slammed the door. Is that really all I get to know? That you just cant be around me? I sit down for a second and realize I'm shaking. How can I be so damn stupid?! I love you more than anything in the world. I wasn't sure if it was possible but I love you more than I loved you in high school. You're everything to me and I refuse to loose you over the dumbest thing I could ever do.

I quickly shove random shoes on my feet and run out the door. I'm so focused on finding you I don't even take the car but I do realize you're walking or running too because your car is still in the driveway. I'm trying so hard to think of where you'd go. I can run for house with how much I dance but it's cold out and I forgot a jacket. You couldn't have gotten very far, I'm sure of it. I take a break and sit on the curb and let out a sob. This is so messed up. All of a sudden it starts to rain and the first thing I think of is back to our first fight when we first moved in together.

_I'm crying on the couch soaking wet from our screaming match outside in the rain. I hear the door open and close but I don't bother to look up, I know its you because your shoes are squeaking on the hard wood floor and I hear little sniffles. You're moving around the kitchen and my tears stop flowing as fast mostly because I know you're safe at home. Several minuets later you sit on the coffee table in front of me and place down two mugs. I open my eyes and looked at you. You still look so pretty with red post crying eyes and wet hair. You hand a mug over to me, your voice sounds so worn out and tired, "Hot chocolate." I grab the mug and smell it, "Your moms special recipe?" You smile really softly, "Yes." I sit up a little and take a sip. "My favorite." You nod, "I know." _

_I lay back down and scoot all the way to the back of the couch. "You can lay with me if you want… I'm cold." You put your mug down and lay on top of me instead of next to me and I don't mind at all. I lean over and put my mug down and hold you close as I start to cry. Your head in the crook of my neck and you let out a shaky breath, "Baby please stop crying… I'm so sorry." I shake my head, "No I'm sorry." You kiss my neck so soft and loving I think it may be one of my all time favorites. You whisper, "I don't even remember what we were fighting about anymore.." I let out a short tiny giggle, "Me either. Where'd you go?" You snuggle in more to me, "When I have things to think about or when it's raining I go to the Brooklyn bridge. It's so peaceful and the view is amazing. _

_When it rains I love watching each drop it the water." I don't say anything for a few minuets. "Hey San?" You don't move, "Yeah B?" I sigh, "I was so scared you were going to break up with me.." You pick your head up and look me in my eyes, "I could never live without you again B." I hate that you had to say the word again. I hate that we lost our way once. I spoke in a hushed tone, "What if our life is full of rain?" You're still looking straight into my eyes that it's giving me butterflies, "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass… It's about learning to dance in the rain and that's all I ever want to do with you Baby. Learn to dance in the rain and walk around in life with my favorite girl right next to me. Oh, and rain is my favorite." _

I stand up so fast I almost fall. I start to run so fast that I'm even surprising myself. I'm cutting through dark alleys and running through yards I know I shouldn't be. Finally I'm running down the side of the Brooklyn Bridge and I see you looking at the rain hit the water below us. I catch my breath, "I didn't cheat on you San! I guess we only flirted a couple of times but that's about it! I felt bad for him so I kept speaking to him!" You jumped a little, clearly startled that I found you. I walk closer to you, "He means nothing to me! You're my wife and you know you don't have a doubt in your mind that I love you more than anything in this whole wide world. I love you so much San I would never do anything to hurt you like that. You have to let high school go because Sam and I were just a mistake. You and I are everything! Soul mates!" I am now face to face with you and lowered my voice,

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass… It's about learning to dance in the rain. I would never walk away from this dance San. Not in a million years Baby." Before I know it your lips are crashing into mine. When air becomes necessary we both pull away and you whisper against my lips, "I'm sorry I should have let you speak. I was just so stressed already and I got so mad." I kiss you to shut you up then pull away, "No, I'm sorry. Can we please go home and talk about this? We're both going to get real sick." You nod and take off your coat and put it over me as we walk back home hand in hand. There is still a lot to talk about but for right now the silence says everything.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Happy Holidays! Anyone else excited to see Sam and Santana fight over Brittany in Glee? I am but I wont get my hopes up because well.. It's Glee. **_

"_**Oh. And Naya is the mother of my triplets after that video, so I'd appreciate it if you left our family alone, don't pull a Sam Evans (using your fic against youuuuu)" **_

_**I am so happy you're back! You always make me smile! P.S. Make an account so I never loose you!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! **_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

* * *

My stomach feels like it's tied in knots but not in the usual good way. Our week alone after we got into our big fight was weird and awkward. When have I ever felt awkward with or around you? Christmas was sweet as usual but it didn't feel the same. We made sure to be all lovey dovey in front of the girls because they don't need to know when anything is ever wrong between us. What is wrong with us San? We got Val and Ava matching Barbie electric cars and I love video taping them when they're riding in them. I always wanted one of those things when I was younger so it always makes me smile. It's Sunday and Ava and Val have school off until January 7th so they're cuddled up on the couch drinking hot co-co and watching Christmas movies. We both haven't had much time off of work so it's nice watching our babies lay around and enjoy the small things except you're not home yet and it's 8pm.

I've tried calling you but the line is always busy. I tried texting you earlier but you simply replied with "_**Working. Ttyl." **_You didn't even sign with the usual "Xoxo" Or "I love you." Sometimes when you actually do come home early enough when we're both here and you look like you're going to explode we sit down and try to talk but if it's not Valerie who needs something it's Ava. If it's not Ava it's your phone ringing for work, if it's not your work then it's mine. I'm dealing with a lot at the studio. They want me to take over and make it mine but I don't think I can handle all of that responsibility. I feel like right now every time you need me I can seem to find time. What kind a wife am I that I can't find time to spend with you? You walk in quietly and hang your coat on the coat rack and slip off your boots. I get up and walk over to you, "It's snowing?" You just nod and keep your head down and I frown and whisper, "What's the matter Baby?"

You shake your head no and put your brief case down on the counter and walk over to the living room to lean over the couch to give our girls a kiss on the cheek which results into two adorable squeals, "Eww Mami you're cold!" and a sweet soft voice from Val, "It's okay Mami, you can kiss me even if there is boogies drippin' on my face." You laugh at that and it's nice to hear you laugh so genuine. You go to say something but your phone rings and you let out a frustrated sigh and pick up your phone from the counter, "Hello?" I sit down and watch you speak, "Yeah Q." You lower your voice in a hushed tone, "No. Still the same…" You clear your throat, "Next subject… If they want yeah I'll ask them." You moved your face away from the phone and you look at me, "B, Quinn and Rachel want to take the girls to another Broadway showing.. That okay with you?" I shrug my shoulders, "If they want to." You turn your directions to the girls, "Hey munchkins Auntie Q and Auntie Rach want to take you two to another showing. Cool with-" They interrupt you with excited screams, "Yes! So fun! Yes!"

You giggle softly. "Yeah I'll have them ready early tomorrow. Goodnight, Love you." You hang up and I can't help but feel upset that you told Quinn you love her but you havent even said it to me all day. I brush it off and get up, "Alright kiddos, you have an early morning so off to bed." We tuck them in together and when they fall asleep we quietly sneak out. I clean up the house a little then walk into our room to find you just laying on the bed in your robe, hair still wet, and usually this would turn me on to no end but you look so sad. I lay next to you and move your hair our of your face and whisper as if it were a secret, "What's bothering you?" You shrug and whisper back, "Just really exhausted." and with that you get up and slip on some shorts and a sweatshirt and hop into bed under the covers.

The next two days the girls aren't home and right now we're both at work. I just finished up two classes and now I'm sitting with Ben, the owner of this studio. "Mrs. Lopez look, I've seen you dance millions of times. You're the best dancer I have ever seen. I can't keep running this studio though but I know how you feel about the kids you work with and introducing them to dance. If you don't take up this offer we're shutting this down. Just think about it." I smile at him calling me Mrs. Lopez. I take a second to think about it, "You can call me Brittany Ben. I've known you for years now. Give me a couple more days and I'll let you know okay?" Ben smiles at me and hugs me then walks away. I sigh and pick up my phone to call you, I'm actually surprised you picked up.

I put my feet up on a chair, "Hey Babe." I can hear you settling down and moving papers around, "Hey. What do you need?" My smile faded, "To talk to my wife?" You let out a frustrated breath, "Britt I'm busy that's all." I shake my head, "You always are now Santana." You scoff, "Don't do that. Don't use my first name like I'm one of your students or something." I roll my eyes, "Don't pick up the phone like I'm one of your clients." We don't argue. This isn't us and suddenly I just want to cry. I let out a shaky breath, "I'll see you at home." You're about to say something but I hang up. I feel like I'm loosing you and that's something I can't handle.

* * *

It's 10pm and you're still not home. Everything is off in the house except the downstairs light so you don't slip and fall when you walk in the house because of the snow outside. I've been laying here for about two hours wondering how to be there for you or how to fix us. Ten minuets later I hear movement downstairs and I know it's you. You walk into the room and you hiccup softly. You're drunk. You sit on the dresser and turn on the light to look at me. You're looking down and your hair is covering your face. I expected your words to be slurred but they're just soft and sad, "Britt." I sit up, "Yeah?" You're biting your lip which means you're trying not to cry but after a while you let it out and you start to cry, "I uh.. I know everything has been hard and stuff and uhm.."

You look up and I might throw up because you look so lost and conflicted and I feel like it's all my fault, "Do you still love me B?" I quickly slide off the bed and whip your tears then run my hands through your damp hair and cup your face in my hands so we're looking in each others eyes, "Baby, I could never stop loving you. I am still so in love with you that it drives me crazy. Why would you think I don't?" You start to cry again, "I told you I would let it go but I just feel so fucking insecure because when your phone rings I'm afraid it's Sam. I don't want to be so hard to love that you have to talk to him ever again." I feel the tears sting my eyes and I go to talk but you keep going, "Abuela came that day to say sorry again and I want to let her in so bad but I'm so scared. I'm so sorry about today on the phone, I didn't mean to give you an attitude. Defending this asshole is the hardest thing I've had to do and I was frustrated and I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

I let go of your face and pull you into a tight hug, "Baby you're not hard to love. You were raised to think that and I know that but loving you comes so naturally like peeing." You giggle, "Peeing?" I smile softly, "Yeah! Maybe I should have said breathing… Anyway, I could love you for the rest of my entire life. You mean everything to me. Sam's number is blocked and deleted. I'm never talking to him again. I love you so so so much." You hold onto me tighter and whisper, "I just don't want you to give up on me." I shake my head, "I would never give up on you. Giving up on you means giving up on us and I could never do that." You pull away and dry your tears and slip your hand in mine and lead me downstairs. I don't ask any questions, I just watch you. You take out two whine glasses and set them on the table as you pull out a bottle of whine.

You smile at me, "How about we stay up all night, drink and talk about everything new or something?" I smile at you, "I'd love to." You go to sit down but I quickly grab your hand and pull you against me as our lips meet. I still get butterflies. I let my hand travel up and down your back as yours wrap around the back of my neck pulling me closer. After a while we pull away and you lean your forehead against mine. You smile the biggest you have in a while as you give me little pepper kisses all over my face until we're both giggling like two fifteen year olds. I love you more than words can express and I'm going to do everything I can to make it known again. I never want to loose you Baby.


End file.
